


The Ending and the Beginning

by Mafief



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bible Quotes, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: holmes_minor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: Lestrade calls Holmes and Watson in and they realize that this is more than a straightforward case of murder.Written for holmes_minor prompt revelations.





	The Ending and the Beginning

It began, well, it began routinely enough. I had spent the morning reading while Holmes clipped newsprint. The telegram from Lestrade requested our presence immediately. Holmes quickly scratched out a reply before we donned our coats and headed out.  
  
The address provided was a stable for cab horses and the police forces were concentrated around one stall. We were lead in and the scene that greeted us was gruesome. A cabman was found dead; he bled out from his stab wound. What the man held was singular. In one hand was an archer’s bow and paper crown in the other. Lestrade found us and told us the little he knew about the dead man.  
  
“This was found in the deceased cabbie’s pocket,” said Lestrade. “I don’t suppose you know what it means?” Lestrade opened his notebook and produced a small piece of paper. He handed it to Holmes who, in turn, examined it before passing it to me. The number six and a two with a colon separating the numbers was the only scribbling on the paper. Holmes took note of the crime scene and interviewed the other cabmen, who saw nothing, before following Lestrade to Scotland Yard at his request because he wanted my friend’s advice.  
  
We were installed in Lestrade’s office when a constable, who was new to me, appeared and handed Lestrade the mail.  
  
Lestrade groaned and held up a message with a red seal. “Another one. That makes seven this week.”  
  
“Others?” Holmes asked. Lestrade nodded and produced the previous messages from his desk. Each message had little to no handwriting and had printed text pasted in.  
  
“Lestrade, my working knowledge of biblical scriptures is no longer what it was. Do you have a Bible?”  
  
Bible acquired, Holmes flipped through the pages before giving us a satisfied look. “These messages and the murdered cabman are connected. The note in the cabman’s pocket, six colon two, is likely a verse. Given the content of the other messages, six colon two is referring to Revelations 6:2.”  
  
Holmes read the verse aloud, “ _And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him._ Lestrade, what colour of horse did the cabman own?”  
  
Lestrade eyes went wide. “White.”  
  
While the two men talked, I read the latest arrival. The message started thusly: _You are he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, You are alive for evermore._ The ‘you are’ was written.  
  
Stunned, I looked up at Holmes who was discussing the other messages with Lestrade and interrupted. “Holmes, do you suppose the newest message is addressing you?”  
  
Both men’s attention shifted to me before I re-read the beginning portion aloud and continued with the message.  
_I have not found thy works perfect before God_  
_I know thy works, and where thou dwellest_  
_Thou shalt not know what hour I will come upon thee_  
_Behold, I stand at the door, and knock_

We heard a knock.

**Author's Note:**

> Verses used (in order of appearance):  
> Revelations 6:2  
> Revelations 1:18  
> Revelations 3:2  
> Revelations 2:13  
> Revelations 3:3  
> Revelations 3:20


End file.
